Desabafos de um Maroto
by Lils-Evans-Potter
Summary: Ele é um maroto, mas também tem os seus sentimentos.Ela é uma simples estudantes que prefere ignorar os seus sentimentos.Ele quer ela e admite...ela quer ele mas nao admite.Ele está apaixonado e farto...e estes sao os seus desabafos!


"Amor – s.m. Inclinação natural e mútua dos dois sexos. Cópula. Afeição, amizade. Dedicação, fidelidade. Devoção religiosa. Predilecção. Sensualidade. A pessoa amada." São estas palavras que aparecem num comum dicionário inglês trouxa. TRETAS!

Amor não se define…sente-se. E eu que o diga…

Já sentiram dentro de vocês um turbilhão de sentimentos rodando dentro da vossa barriga que parece que vai fazer com que o vosso coração suba até à boca e salte para fora? Pois, isto é o que sinto quando vejo aqueles olhos verdes vivos e lindos daquela calorosa ruivinha, aliás da MINHA ruivinha.

_Por vezes o meu coração_

_Quer uma coisa com tanta força_

_Que apesar da minha cabeça saber que não devo_

_Corro atrás dela sem esforço._

Vejo-a e é como se tudo dentro de mim parasse. O meu cérebro deixa de pensar, o meu coração deixa de bater e os meus pulmões deixam de respirar.

Cada vez que ela aparece, um nervoso começa a atingir-me brutalmente e começo a agir como se dela dependesse a minha vida.

Gaguejo mais que tudo do mundo e nem um "oi!" direito sai. Sinto a respiração dela perto do meu ouvido e automaticamente a minha pára. Não consigo simplesmente reagir quando sinto a presença dela.

Penso 25 horas nela por dia, enquanto durmo, enquanto acordo enquanto sonho acordado. Todos os meus pensamentos são definidos por caminhos complicados e travessos. Todos levam apenas a um ser, a um alguém…LILIAN EVANS, a minha ruivinha!

_Por vezes o meu coração_

_Quer alguém tanto, tanto_

_Que apesar da minha cabeça saber que não devo_

_Não consigo inventar o pranto._

Talvez se ela soubesse os danos que causa em mim não me tratasse da maneira que trata. É que ela simplesmente ignora-me, pior ODEIA-ME! Que mal fiz eu afinal? SER EU PRÓPIO? É crime! Que eu saiba não.

Mas se ela soubesse o quanto significa para mim! Se ela soubesse o quanto a desejo, o quanto a amo, o quanto a quero desde que a conheço.

Se a magoo por vezes, juro por Merlin que é sem querer. Tudo o que quero nesta vida é ver o meu lírio sofrer. Não a quero ver chorar nunca nesta vida…eu até convenci a minha mãe a encher a nossa casa de lírios. Ela bem achou estranho o meu enorme interesse por esta planta, mas é que eu gosto de tudo que me lembra ela, tudo o que me leva até à minha florzinha.

_A minha cabeça diz_

"_O teu coração é louco!"_

_O meu coração diz_

"_Tu também, e não é pouco!"_

Queria tanto dizer-lhe o que vai dentro de mim. Tudo o que está entalado aqui, bem no meu pescoço há anos. Queria que a amo acima de tudo e de todos. Que deixava tudo por ela. Deixava Quidditch, família, amigos…tudo! Queria dizer-lhe que é com ela que quero acabar os meus dias, com quero casar e ter um monte de filhos e se for caso disso aquela por quem eu morria imediatamente se fosse necessário.

Mas não…ela não me deixa dizer-lhe isso! Ela não me deixa sequer aproximar-me dela. Construiu uma barreira entre nós. Uma completa muralha alta, forte e indestrutível entre os nossos dois mundos.

Não tenho culpa de ela não me aceitar como sou, por muito que ela queira e por muito que eu mesmo tente, nunca irei conseguir mudar! Sou assim, gosto de me divertir e curtir a vida e não tenho nenhuma culpa disso.

_Então tenho de viver_

_Com um coração e uma cabeça que só sabem_

_Refilar e discutir e que incerteza_

_É só o que trazem._

Finalmente as férias terminaram e vou voltar a Hogwarts e finalmente vou poder vê-la de novo.

Os dias sem ela são muito sem graça. Passei todas as minhas férias a contar os dias, as horas e os minutos que faltavam para a ver.

Nem mesmo a mudança de Sirius para minha casa me aliviou a tensão. Eu queria estar com ela, ficar com ela viver com ela, mais nada. A única coisa que queria na vida era o amor dela. A única coisa que pedia todos os dias e todas as noites a Merlin era para que botasse aquela teimosinha linda, linda e linda na minha vida, mas parece que os deus, nestes anos, não têm gostado de mim, ou então, adoram zoar com a minha cara de parvo sempre que levo um fora dela.

DROGA! EU QUERO ELA! EU QUERO A LILY! EU QUERO A LILIAN! EU QUERO A LILIAN EVANS!

_E como cabe a mim_

_Decidir quem está certo e quem está errado_

_Eu muitas vezes não consigo_

_Por isso não vou a nenhum lado!_

Este vai ser o meu último ano em Hogwarts e vou ter que aproveitá-lo ao máximo! É claro que me vou esforçar mais um pouquinho para ter umas notas excelentes, como tenho tido até agora (nota: senão a minha mãe me mata e a pobre Lily fica viúva mesmo antes de admitir que me ama!), mas acima de tudo, este ano vou zoar, curtir e acima de tudo…TER A RUIVINHA NOS MEUS BRAÇOS! Ou não fosse eu Tiago James Potter...o maroto mais maroto de todos!

_Tenho de viver comigo e, por isso,_

_À minha razão tenho de ser submisso._

_Quero conseguir, à medida que o tempo passa,_

_Encarar-me sempre face a face._

_Não quero esconder-me ao sol-posto,_

_E com as minhas atitudes ficar maldisposto._

_Nunca conseguirei esconder-me de mim,_

_E sei que os outros não me vêem assim._

_Conheço o que eles nunca poderão conhecer,_

_E por isso o que não posso esquecer..._

_Aconteça o que acontecer quero ter_

_Respeito por mim e assim viver!_


End file.
